


I Won’t Accept A Demon As My Son-In-Law

by TheNatureKing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Culture Shock, Demon!Chanyeol, Demon/Human Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Fluff, Gay, Human!Suho, M/M, Marriage, Meet the Family, Romance, Weddings, suyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNatureKing/pseuds/TheNatureKing
Summary: "Well, who’s going to be the one to explain to Grandma why Junmyeon cant’t have his wedding in a church? I took her to the hospital last time."Alternatively titled, “He Bites Me At The Altar”





	1. Careful Planning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this much on accident...

Junmyeon does as well as he possibly can in planning how he should break the news to his parents, but more specifically, to his mother. He sets the lunch date for a Thursday (the days her soap opera doesn’t run) the Sunday prior, giving her more than enough of a heads-up to do any unnecessary shopping—she was finicky about her appearance when it came to occasions such as these. He chooses her favorite restaurant, which she’s ecstatic to hear.

“I haven’t had a taste of Bello Luigi’s risotto and tiramisu _in ages_! If only my other children took care of me as much as you do, Junmyeon-dear.”

When she finally snaps out of her blissful fanfaronade the night before, however, and gathers up enough sense to at least be slightly skeptic of her eldest’s sudden, albeit still greatly appreciated, lunch date, his reply is simple (and well-rehearsed) before he bid her farewell after wishing her a goodnight over the phone.

“I have good news, Ma, just wait for it,” is all she gets to hold over her until the next day arrives, bringing with it the appearance of her handsome, not-so-little-anymore-son (bearing gifts!) and not to be forgotten, her creamy, steaming, mouth-watering risotto. Bello Luigi’s was the right choice, Junmyeon thinks as the waiter sits them at a table in the center.

“Good thing you made a reservation, Junmyeon. It’d be absolutely awful to have to drive all this way into the city just to be turned away at the door because you didn’t think the most popular Italian restaurant around would be busy at high noon on a weekday.”

Junmyeon can only smile sheepishly at his father who ignores the blatant jab by flipping open to the menu and focusing all his attention on the desserts page. He makes a remark about wanting to try the panna cotta, and Junmyeon tells him he should and that he would probably like it because Jongdae’s had it before, and he said that he loved it. Everyone knows that his best friend and his father share the exact same tastes; how they came about that bizarre discovery, Junmyeon’s far too old to remember, but it’s an longtime Easter egg that been known and acknowledged for years now.

“Jongdae? You’re still friends with that boy?” his mother asks, her not-so-slick, indirect way of demanding that the attention be placed back on her because she, just like everyone else, knew that _The Junmyeon and Jongdae Show_ —running over two decades strong—would never reach a cancellation.

His mother was both a kiwi and a strawberry, Junmyeon thinks as she requests her special lemonade order. Exotic and sweet. Sometimes sour. With her colorful drink next to his father’s simple glass of H2O, it was a wonder how these two could ever click together. Sometimes, Junmyeon felt that his parents didn’t ‘click’ together, but rather, coexisted peacefully side-by-side, like two small components out of a thousand-piece puzzle that just so happened to ‘fit’. His father was the cornerstone—by large, he framed the idea and laid the foundation—however, his mother, on the other hand, opened up an opportunity for connections. She maintained the network.

They were a dynamic duo when push came to shove, which is exactly why Junmyeon hadn’t went off and eloped already. Marriage was seen as something special in his eyes, a starry philosophy that was all thanks to his wonderful parents, so of course, naturally, he would want them to be apart of that. Even if there was a bit of resistance.

“Junmyeon? You okay? Is the fettuccine bad? Making you bloated?”

Junmyeon meets his mother’s eyes and for a moment, it’s just them.

“Ma, I need to tell you something.” _Yeah, Pa can know, too, but this is something I want you to hear._

In their unwavering gaze, Junmyeon knows his mother can hear his thoughts loud and clearly. She sets down her silverware and pinches the napkin to her cheeks. “Hiro-dear, Junmyeon needs to tell us something.”

His dad hums knowingly, but doesn’t raise his head from his bowl. Before his mother can admonish him for slurping his stew so... _distractingly_ , Junmyeon clears his throat.

“I, uh... would like to share some great news with you guys.” Junmyeon knows his mother’s brows are only as high as his voice is right now, but he can’t help it. He gets like this when he’s nervous. He was like this when he accidentally outed himself to his parents just a few days after his twenty-first birthday.

He was showing them the pictures on his phone of him and his (other legal-aged) friends getting drinks at the bar when his mother commented, “What is that man wearing?”—and after a beat—“Was this a gay bar you were at, Junmyeon?”

He remembers his father choking on his cup of coffee and his mother’s non-stop blinking. It was almost as if she had been trying to forget what she’d just seen, said, and realized, and although Junmyeon wished that was one of the amazing feats his mother was actually capable of, regretting the decision to set the record straight and come out to them that night wasn’t something he ever felt. Junmyeon, knowing how rare it really was in the world to have the great parents that he did, knew that he was lucky. And to have two great parents who weren’t just tolerant or understanding of having a gay of son, but _supportive_ of him, as well, was just a miracle. That being said... coming out was far more easier than what Junmyeon had on his chest now.

His mother must have sensed that—she usually does, she has a way with these kinds of matters—and she lays her arm across the table. Junmyeon places his hand in her’s, and she squeezes.

“We’re here for you, Junmyeon, you know that. Now, what is it?” Her tone is perfectly neutral, and Junmyeon silently thanks her for being able to hide her fears, concerns, and judgment well. His father nods and sits up straight. Having this man’s full, undivided attention was a rarity; though he wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or a curse in the moment.

“I’m...” Junmyeon trails off, unsure of how to continue, but presses on when his mother caresses his palm with her thumb—just like she used to do when he was a kid, and just like she had done when Junmyeon couldn’t stop crying after he had finally told them the truth all those years ago. Nothing had changed between them then, and nothing would change between them now. Junmyeon chooses to believe that. “I’m engaged. The wedding’s in four months.”

The hitch in his mother’s breath thrusts the guilt he had been trying so hard to bury down deep right up to the surface, and her scandalized expression only makes him feel worse. Fortunately, his father wasn’t one for theatrics, and his reaction is limited to him angling his face down as if Junmyeon’s fiancé was Medusa and sitting right across from him. _Close, but not quite._

Junmyeon is the one to squeeze her hand this time because if she was going to lose it at this point, then he might as well hurry up and finish dumping the bucket.

“To a demon,” Junmyeon adds, quickly. “I’m getting married to a demon. His name is Chanyeol.”

There’s a horrendous scream in Bello Luigi’s that Thursday afternoon followed by a string of curse words (which, sewn together, doesn’t quite make sense), and a bunch of incoherent, frustrated growling when the lot of them are asked to leave.

Junmyeon’s relieved that he planned ahead and opted for riding separately lest he would have had to suffer dealing with damage control for a good half-an-hour more. He’ll just let them simmer back down for a while before he approaches them again. It’s a good thing that he’s the patient type that doesn’t mind a long wait.

He knows that when they’ve finished cooling off, that they’ll be the ones to contact him, never ones to sit and wait for questions to be answered. They sought those themselves, and during a phone call that comes during a cuddle session with his fiancé, Junmyeon hears exactly what he expects to.

“We would like to meet him, your fiancé, the demon.”

Junmyeon smiles at the mention of the word. “Chanyeol, my fiancé’s name.”

Chanyeol giggles into his chest, partially tuned into the conversation projected by Junmyeon’s phone on speaker, partially occupied by a colorful brick swiping game on his phone.

“Chanyeol— _whatever_ . We would like to meet him as soon as possible. _We want to meet the foul creature that’s tarnished and corrupted our poor, innocent little baby!_ ”

Junmyeon laughs. “I was never innocent, Ma, but alright. I’ll have to ask him about his schedule and get back to you sometime during the week. Have a goodnight, Bye-Bye!”

“Your Mom sounds funny. I feel like we’re gonna get along great.”

“I think you will, too,” Junmyeon says, kissing the top of his demon fiancé’s _demon head_ and wrapping his arms around his demon fiancé’s _demon body_. He closes his eyes and tries to chase after those fleeting bits of happiness his parents had scared away.


	2. XOXO. Lots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is your fiance having one of his transformations? I saw something about that on the news last month. Junmyeon-dear, I don’t care how much you think him love him, but you cannot be around him when he becomes a savage. He’ll kill you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so... this is a new... a bxtch is updating lmfaooo (but i changed rating to T just to be safe...)

“Junmyeon-dear, is this a cry out for help? If this demon is… is forcing you against your will to marry him,  _ please _ , give us a sign. I’m here for you, baby, you know  _ we’re _ here for you. Even if it costs us our lives, we’ll get you out of there,  _ away from beneath his claws _ . Don’t you worry about us, son, we’ll be alright. Our number one priority— _ as parents _ —is making sure that you’re alright. So, come on, just give us a sign and we’ll draw up our pitchforks and go to war!” 

Junmyeon smiles to himself while he connects the six symmetrical dots on Chanyeol’s chest with his finger. It’s Sunday morning, a few days after Junmyeon had dropped the bomb on his parents that he was  _ getting married  _ **_to a demon_ ** , and twelve hours since they requested that they had wanted to meet his demon fiance. Clearly, within those twelve hours of what Junmyeon would have to assume were spent restlessly, tossing and turning and reliving every horror story about demons ever told, something had changed.

“Chanyeol doesn’t have claws, ma,” Junmyeon says, and Chanyeol makes a low growling sound in the back of his throat and drags his well-trimmed nails lightly up Junmyeon’s back. He shivers at the touch, and digs his own nails into Chanyeol in retaliation.  _ He  _ likes it.

“Claws? What? Junmyeon, please,  _ be serious here. _ ” His mother pauses to scold his father for doing something right  _ not right enough _ . “Junmyeon, dear, we just want the best for you, and…” She shouts something and Junmyeon hears a door slam shut over the line. “I swear, your father and his love for Jeopardy. Talks more during the hour that trivial show runs then he does with me all day!”

Junmyeon says nothing, too occupied flashing Chanyeol puppy-dog eyes when he mumbles something about being hungry. Junmyeon whines when Chanyeol tries to move. “Don’t go,” he mouths.

“ _ Junmyeon, I’m starving, _ ” Chanyeol whispers, frowning. “ _ We’ve been in bed for two hours. _ ” His stomach howls between them to make a point, and Chanyeol raises his brows. “ _ See? _ ”

“But—”

“— _ Junmyeon _ ? You still there? What was that noise? Was that a wild animal I heard?”

“It was nothing, Ma,” Junmyeon replies. He tries pouting at Chanyeol again who only laughs.

“Is your fiance having one of his transformations? I saw something about that on the news last month. Junmyeon-dear, I don’t care how much you think him love him, but you  _ cannot _ be around him when he becomes a savage. He’ll kill you!”

Suddenly, Junmyeon yelps as he’s lifted in the air. With a devilish glint in his eye, Chanyeol fakes dropping him, laughing at the sound Junmyeon makes when he cries out again. Chanyeol sets him down gently next to him, but Junmyeon clings onto his arms, giggling something along the lines of making him pay for that, and Chanyeol has to wrestle himself loose.

“I’m either eating real food, or I’m eating you,” Chanyeol declares loudly, as soon as he has wrangled himself free, pointing a finger in Junmyeon’s direction.

Junmyeon grins. “Eat me then, just come back to bed.”

Chanyeol hears his mother’s violent gasp from where he stands.

“There will be  _ no _ eating of my son, you outrageous cannibal! Do you hear me? Junmyeon, put me on speaker! Junmyeon, are you still there? Answer me!”

Not that speaker was needed, Junmyeon hits it anyway.

“Yeah, Ma, I’m still here.”

“Why do you sound so winded? Did you just fend off an attack from him? Let him know if I spot any limb or ligament out of place on your little pale body that I am marching over to your house with a bucket full of holy water!”

“Ho _ —Holy Water _ ? Ma,  _ seriously _ ? Why would you say that?”

Startled by his change in tone, his mother stumbles over her words; but before she can get anything out, Junmyeon ends the call. 

He catches Chanyeol snapping his mouth shut and turning away as soon as he faces him. “I’m so sorry you had to hear that,” Junmyeon says. “I didn’t know she would go that far.”

Chanyeol’s gaze remains downcast, and Junmyeon bounds off the bed to bring him into a hug. His fiance responds immediately, pouring his weight onto him, and although Junmyeon has to take a step back to balance it all, he does so with strength.

“Go ahead, let it out. Don’t worry—I’ve got you.”

And at Junmyeon’s encouragement, he does. Chanyeol sobs loudly in the crook of his neck, and Junmyeon runs his hands in circles of his back, swaying with him through his convulsive gasps and whispering for him to breathe, to just breathe.

After a while, Chanyeol pulls away. “I’m okay,” he mumbles, but when Junmyeon’s quirked brow suggests otherwise, Chanyeol gives one last snot-full sniff and wipes his nose with his bare arm. “I am okay, now, Junmyeon,” he declares more loudly. “You can stop worrying. I’m over it. It’s just been a while…”  _ since I’ve had to deal with this amount of bigotry. _

Junmyeon runs his thumbs across Chanyeol’s tear-stained cheeks, smiling softly. “I will  _ never _ stop worrying about you, Chanyeol.”

“I know,” Chanyeol chokes, choosing to press his lips into Junmyeon’s before he cries again.

“I love you, Chanyeol,” Junmyeon says after they part, hugging Chanyeol one more time because he knows he still needs it.

“I love you, too, Junmyeon.  _ So much _ .”

A minute passes before Chanyeol’s stomach makes itself heard again. Junmyeon chuckles and drags his fiance out of the room, saying, “Let’s get you something to eat already.” 

*

*

*

**_(Jongin)_ ** _   
_

_ Are you ignoring Mom??? Why? _

Not surprisingly, Junmyeon receives a text from his younger brother around Monday afternoon. By Monday evening, Junmyeon knows thatt he has fallen for his mother’s one-sided stories.

**_(Jongin)_ **

_ Seriously, Junmyeon, why are you ignoring me, too? I know you’re reading these. _

_ I CAN SEE WHEN YOU’RE ACTIVE ON INSTAGRAM! RESPOND. _

Come Tuesday, they’ve managed to get ahold of the youngest.

**_(Yerim)_ ** _   
_ _ Lmfaoooooooo, u would be the one who’s secretly engaged to a demon XD!! _

_ Always knew u weren’t so Mr. Perfect like you pretended to be XD!! _

_ WHY DIDN’T U TELL ME THO??? I CAN KEEP A SECRET!!! >:( _

_ OMG what does he look like?? SEND ME A PIC!  _

Junmyeon starts Wednesday with nineteen missed calls (from his brother and mother combined) and ends it with twenty-eight. The only message his sister has sent him is in reply to his own.

**_(Yerim)_ **

_ OMFG HE’S CUUUUTEE!! _

_ WHERE DID YOU FIND HIIIIMM??? _

_ DOES HE HAVE ANY SIBLINGS? COUSINS? _

_ UNCLES????? _

Thursday, Yeri calls after her last of her classes, and the two of them have a long overdue catch-up. She sides with him, of course; she shares with him the details of the last dispute she and their mother had gotten into weeks before that led up to their period of radio silence that was only broken when their mother had called her to fume about Junmyeon. He had known that the two weren’t talking, but he hadn’t had the mind to ask why. Yeri chides him for this, accusing him of “not caring” about her, and capitalizes on his brotherly guilt by begging him to meet Chanyeol.

Junmyeon is hesitant, mind flashing back to the dejected expression his fiance had carried for the remainder of their weekend. “I don’t know, he’s in the shower right now.” Just as he says it, though, Chanyeol comes waltzing in the room from the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips and another one working his hair dry.

“Did you call me, Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon pulls his lip into a tight smile as his booming voice is no doubt picked up by his sister’s sharp hearing.

“ **CHANYEOL** !”

Chanyeol freezes at the chipmunk-ish sound of his name. “ _ Who is that? _ ” he whispers.

“My little sister,” Junmyeon sighs. “She wants to meet you.”

“ **YES, I DO! I PROMISE I’M NICE!** ”

“It’s up to you,” Junmyeon says seriously, staring Chanyeol hard in the eyes and ensuring that he understands that.

Chanyeol nods slowly. “Sure, why not. Gotta meet them all, anyway.” He isn’t exactly sure what he’s committing himself to.

Before he realizes what Junmyeon fully means by  _ meeting her _ , though, his fiance has already switched to video on his phone, angling it in his practically naked direction.

Chanyeol and Yeri both scream, much to Junmyeon’s amusement. Chanyeol fumbles to grab the first thing nearby — their bedsheets — and covers himself up, blushing furiously when the girl on the screen implores him to stay as he was.

“ _ Damn _ ,  _ Junmyeon, his body! _ Whose life did you save in your past life to end up with  _ him _ ?”

Junmyeon laughs  _ because he knows _ , and Chanyeol wants to raise the sheets over his head.

“Uhhh, Junmyeon, what…?” Chanyeol can’t find the words.

“My sister’s weird,” Junmyeon explains as if that helps Chanyeol at all. She cackles at the statement, agreeing with him.

Once properly dressed, Chanyeol finds himself much more comfortable in the presence of Junmyeon’s sister. In fact, the two strike a rhythm and hit it off surprisingly well, so quick that, before long, they’re giggling over jokes while Junmyeon struggles to find the punchline. Junmyeon remarks that Chanyeol and Yeri are eerily similar when it comes to personalities, but Chanyeol says he and his sister are a pair of sly foxes. Yeri calls them “fire and water, a dynamic, unique and smokin’ hot couple.” Junmyeon tries informing her that her analogy is a little bit off, but Chanyeol and Yeri both gang up on him—” _ No one asked, Mr. Know-It-Al!” _ .

It’s hours after midnight when Yeri remembers that she has an 8 am and should probably go to sleep.

“It was nice meeting you, Yeri. Thank you for receiving me well,” Chanyeol says sincerely, causing Junmyeon’s heart to both sail and sink. “I know it’s not the easiest thing considering—”

“You shut up, you big baby boy!” Yeri interrupts. Junmyeon can tell she’s glaring even though her face is stiff under the green face mask. “Chanyeol, I swear, I love you so much already. If you don’t marry Junmyeon for whatever astronomically  _ wrong _ reason, then  _ I’m  _ marrying you. You hear me? You’re gonna be a part of this family whether you like or not.”

Chanyeol’s unexpected laugh is sharp in Junmyeon’s ears, but seeing his face switch up so quickly brings a smile to his own face.

“She’s right,” Junmyeon agrees. He notices Chanyeol’s excessive blinking and squeezes his hand just out of the view of the camera. Chanyeol squeezes back.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol says it so quietly, Junmyeon notes, that it isn’t picked up by the mic.

“Don’t you worry, Chanyeol,” Yeri continues (when she was feeling passionate about things, it was often hard to get her  _ not _ to), “I’m telling you: you will be one hundred percent accepted  _ and welcomed _ into our family. You’re practically one of us already, so no more pity party-sounding mess from you!”

Junmyeon promises to call Yeri within the next few days, and Yeri tells Chanyeol to make sure he keeps his word. He hangs up and pulls Chanyeol to lay down with him, rubbing his hand over his fiance’s tummy while he cries again.  _ Happy tears, this time. _

“You really are a big baby boy,” Junmyeon says, teasingly. Chanyeol shifts around and buries his head in Junmyeon’s chest, making some whiny sound in protest that doesn’t help his case.

“You can’t call me that while you’re rubbing my stomach,” Chanyeol grumbles. Junmyeon smiles and moves his hands to play with Chanyeol’s hair.

“Noted. But I can call you baby boy now, then, right?”

After a beat, Junmyeon giggles at the subtle vibration in his chest.  _ That’s a yes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny thing is... i only prompted this idea on twitter as a joke... then i accidentally wrote a first chapter... and you guys loved it so much it made me feel bad... so i wrote another chapter asdkalsdasd ugh blame yourselves


End file.
